


The Age of the Understatement

by shethatscarlos



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shethatscarlos/pseuds/shethatscarlos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every chapter is losely based on one song from The Last Shadow Puppets’ album. The chapters are not in chronological order and they’re just random events from their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wondrous Place

It was a rainy Tuesday evening. Miles was sitting on the floor writing new songs, singing and playing on his acoustic guitar. Alex was laying on the bed watching him with sleepy eyes and light smile on his face. He always loved watching his friend when he was absorbed in musi, could watch him for ages. The way he closed his eyes while singing, the way he bit his lip and frowned when he was correcting lyrics and the way his fingers were moving on guitar strings. That was the most beautiful view Alex has ever seen and he frankly couldn’t believe that this gorgeous man sitting on the floor was his and only his. Alex’s grin grown bigger as he realized that.

„Can you please stop that, Al? I’m trying to focus and you’re not helping with your silly eyes staring at me,” he heard Miles, who was now looking at him with a small smirk.

„Make me,” Alex raised his right eyebrow suggestively.

„Oh, I’m sure I could do that,” Miles put down his guitar and stood up.

He leaned forward Alex, their faces just centimeters apart. Miles's eyes were dark but soft, like they’ve always been when he was with Alex. Alex felt Miles hot breath on his lips so he came closer but suddenly he felt a pillow against his face. He moaned in disappointment.

„Oh, fuck you, Kane,” and he threw the pillow at the other man. „Just come to bedroom when you’re finished with it,” Alex smiled and ruffled Miles’ hair.

About an hour later Miles heard a loud noise. A thunder. Storm was coming. _Shit_ , he thought to himself and got up, stretching his long legs. He walked to the kitchen and lit a cigarette. He inhaled deeply and made his way towards a balcony. He felt cool whiff of the air tickling his cheeks. It wasn’t raining yet, but the air was moist. When he was stubbing out his fag, he felt first raindrops falling on his head. He heard another thunder so he quickly walked into the flat and decided to check what Alex was doing. He opened the door and saw his boyfriend curled up in bed, trembling lightly at the sound of the next thunder. Miles immediately appeared beside Alex and wrapped his arms around him protectively.

„I’m here, love,” he whispered into Alex’s ear, kissing it softly.

„I’m so sorry, Mi. I’m just so scared of storms,” he heard weak voice of the other man.

 „What could I do to make you feel better? Tell me, I’ll do it.”

„Sing me that new song of yours,” Alex spoke quietly.

„I haven’t finished it yet.”

„Doesn’t matter, sing what you have,” Miles couldn’t refuse when Alex was looking at him like that.

He grabbed his guitar and started to play. He opened his mouth and began to sing, looking into Alex’s eyes.

> _I want the slope of your sorrow_  
>  _I love the curve of your neck_  
>  _I want the fuse to your morals_  
>  _I want the keys to your chest_  
>    
>  _And I don’t know why on earth I’m calling,_  
>  _Calling at this time of night_  
>  _You’ve got me hoping for some happenstance baby_  
>  _You’ve got me uptight_

He put the instrument back on the ground and laid beside Alex again. He put one hand around his lover, the other was stroking his cheek lightly.

„Who is it about?” Alex asked squinting his eyes at the caress.

„You,” answered Miles, hugging Alex tighter.

Miles softly kissed Alex. Alex felt safe and happy in his lover’s arms. He shuddered when he felt Miles’ lips on the sweet spot on his neck.

„Alright, babe?” Miles asked Alex when he heard other boy’s light sigh.

„Everything’s right when you hold me tight.”


	2. Calm Like You

Alex was walking down London streets with no particular purpose. It was December at it was freezing cold but he didn’t care. He whiffed familiar smell of London air, which he was missing during Monkeys’ tour. Now he was back, wandering the streets he knew so well.

Jamie, Matt and Nick decided that the first place they wanted to go when the tour was over was home, but Alex didn’t want to go to Sheffield. Of course he missed his parents, but there was one person he missed more and that person was everything in his mind during the whole your and a train journey back to London.

His mind was full of memories of previous summer. They were floating under his closed eyelids as he smiled to himself. He wished he could just come back to those hot days they spent doing absolutely nothing, just laying on bed, listening to music, cuddling and enjoying each others company. But this was before he fucked everything up. Alex knew it was all his fault and he felt awful about that.

She appeared at this damn party and he had just lost his drunk mind. Her skinny legs were the longest legs Alex has ever seen. Her smile made him want to kiss those beautiful lips and put his hand in her brown hair. Although he was in love with someone else, he just had to have her. It didn’t matter how bad he would feel the next day as long as she was smiling at him like that. They were talking half of the night and suddenly he felt her hot, cigarette breath on his face.

"Maybe we should come to your place, don’t you think?” Alex heard her seductive voice while her hand was traveling up to his thigh.

He didn’t think twice, ten minutes later he pinned her against the wall of his apartment and started kissing her neck while she was unbuckling his belt with shaking hands, moaning his name softly.

Not long after that night they started dating and Alex had no idea how did that even happen, but he was quite happy. Until he met Miles for the first time since their Paris summer. Miles was trying to act natural but Alex saw pain in his friend’s eyes every time he even touched Alexa, not to mention soft kisses she planted on his lips from time to time. Alexa didn’t notice Miles was all tense and uncomfortable because he was quite a good actor and she didn't know him as well as Alex did. He didn’t trick Alex, who knew him too long not to notice his friend’s fake smiles and turning his gaze away whenever their eyes met. Alex felt sick seeing Miles like this. He has always been skinny but Alex thought that the other man must have lost a lot of weight because his clothes, which always fitted him just perfect, were now hanging on him as on a hanger. His face was pale and blank, his cheekbones painfully high, even more striking by the black bags under his eyes.

But now it has been six months and he still didn’t know what he was doing. First month with Alexa was fun, but soon he realized that he was still in love with Miles and that thought was killing him. He had feelings for Alexa and he didn’t want to hurt her because she wasn’t worth leaving without any explanation. She had no idea that Alex was attracted to men. And by men, he meant Miles.

Alex was torn apart, he knew he had to choose between Alexa and Miles. Between being in safe, normal relationship and being openly gay, facing abuse and homophobia. And he didn’t know if he was ready for that just now. He was aware that Miles probably wouldn’t accept him with open arms and he was scared of being rejected, even though it was all his fault. He sat in the park smoking one cigarette after the other. Suddenly his phone rang and Alex looked at the screen. Matt.

"Hey Al, you okay? Alexa just called me saying that you haven’t come home yet," he heard his friend’s concerned voice.

"I'm just... I'm thinking. I'm fine, don't feel like coming back home just yet."

"You’re thinking about him again, aren’t you?"

"Yeah," Alex answered truthfully and told him everything that has been on his mind lately. Matt was aware of his romance with Miles and supported Alex no matter what, he really didn’t mind that his friend was bisexual. Alex ended his confession and heard nothing but silence in response.

After a while, Matt eventually spoke. "You have to choose right, mate. Listen to your heart, don't be scared because then you’ll choose wrong. Answer yourself one, very important question: Who do you see yourself with in the future?"

At the moment the answer to Matt’s question appeared in his mind, he hung up immediately. He got up and almost run, so in few minutes time he reached his destination. He inhaled deeply, trying to calm his nerves as well as his quick breathing and knocked on the door.

"It’s 3 in the morning, you fuck…" he heard sleepy mumbling and the door opened with a squeak. He saw Miles's pale face, sleepy big eyes and brown hair all messy. He was wearing only a pair of sweatpants in which he slept, no t-shirt on. He looked so beautiful and Alex just couldn’t take his eyes of him. "Al? What are you doing here?"

"I love you."

Alex stepped forward, Miles’s eyes were now wide open with shock. Alex put one arm around his waist, pulling the other man closer. He rested the other hand on Miles’s cheek and then kissed him gently on the lips. Alex smiled when he heard the other man’s happy sigh and slid his tongue softly into Miles’s open mouth.

He chose well.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this fic some time ago on Tumblr (maybe someone remembers it?) and I decided to repost it here with some changes + maybe finish it (because originally I was planning it to be 16 chapters for 16 songs but I only wrote 6).


End file.
